How to Save a Life
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: SilverxGray. When she was helping Silverstream, what was Cinderpawpelt thinking? From Cinderpelt's POV. I do not own Warriors or the song How to Save a Life by The Fray.


**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors!**

Cinderpaw hobbled as fast as she could to the river. How could she not have noticed Graystripes weird behavior. It's not a cold, he's lovesick! She had been told by an out of breath Fireheart that a RiverClan queen was having her kits on our side of the river. When I asked who, he had told me they were Graystripe's kits by the queen Silverstream. When she got there, Graystripe was frantic. He was talking to Silverstream.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Cinderpaw saw Fireheart appear at his side. They had been fighting recently. That must be why! He must have known and did not agree with Graystripe.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I went up and and mewed that it'd be OK to Silverstream. She told her to eat the herbs. She swallowed, though it took a lot to do much. Soon a first kit came out. I gave the kit to Fireheart to lick, because by now Silverstream was not doing well. I'm losing her!

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

I work frantically. She going, I can tell. I don't have to tell Graystripe, he can tell himself. Fireheart is trying to cheer him up. Another kit came. This one was the last one. Graystripe ignores him and pushes him away. He's murmuring to Silverstream.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I'm worrying. No, I'm not worrying, I'm afraid. I'm not meant to be a Medicine Cat! I'm losing her, she's dying! I need to check the kits. I had handed one kit to Tigerclaw to lick. I turned, both kits breathing and fine. Now back to their dying mother.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

StarClan, why are you doing this? Graystripe looks like he's going to die of heartbreak. Fireheart has stopped trying to comfort him and has begun to ignore him. Or try. It's hard to do that, and he's trying again.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Fireheart turns. He asks me if she'll be OK. I told him I'm not sure about anything. I'm not sure StarClan meant me to be a Medicine cat.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

I turn. I can't watch. She dead, I can tell. I'm not supposed to be a Medicine Cat.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

I'm sorry I tell Graystripe, and the spirit of Silverstream, who I know is watching now. I'm a failure I tell him. Take the kits to Goldenflower to nurse, she'll do it I tell them. Then I padded back to camp, my ears drooping and tail dragging. I'm sorry.__

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life 


End file.
